Triangulo amoroso
by Gatty8
Summary: 2D siente algo por Noodle, Murdoc sin darse cuenta siente algo mas que el amor de un padre hacia Noodle, ¿Quien de los dos se quedara con ella? Confusion y amor van juntas de la mano. 2DxNoodle, MurdocxNoodle
1. Chapter 1

Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion, creo que la depresion se me esta hiendo, aqui con un fic de Gorillaz, espero que este sea bueno

* * *

Salvada

La noche era como cualquiera, los zombies tarde o temprano saldrian, en los pasillos de los estudios Kong, se encontraba la nipona dirigiendose hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, hacia demasiado calor ya que se acercaba el verano, cuando estaba en la cocina, unos zombies la atraparon, por suerte pudo atacarlos con sus movimientos de karate y salir huyendo, tenia que avisarle a los demas antes de que zombies hicieran algo terrible, corria lo que podia hasta que uno de los zombies la araña por la espalda haciendola caer al suelo, otro zombie se estaba dirigiendo frente a ella, era su fin. Pero entonces se escucha un disparo y la cabeza del zombie sale volando, otro disparo y el otro zombie sale cayendose al suelo, Noodle visualizo entre la oscuridad unos ojos negro y rojo.

-¿Estas bien Noodle?- preguntó el satanista ayudandola a incorporarse.

-Eso creo- respondió Noodle entrecortadamente antes de perder el conocimiento.

Al despertar se encontraba en su habitacion con algunos vendajes en su cuerpo. Camina confundida por todos los pasillos, estaba completamente aterrada por lo que pasó anoche, al llegar a la sala, se econtró con 2D y Russel, el primero tenia cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche

-Noodle, D se preocupo por ti, en toda la noche no pego un ojo- murmuró Russel al verla entrar.

-¿Donde esta Murdoc-san?- preguntó Noodle extrañada de que él no se encontraba.

-Esta en el hospital, recibió varias heridas anoche al combatir contra los zombies- dijo 2D que bostezando que quedo dormido en el sofá.

-Pobre 2D-kun, esta así por mi culpa- Noodle se sentia muy mal al ver el desvelo de su querido 2D por la preocupación que tenía al ser herida por los zombies.

-¿Pero te sientes mejor?- replicó Russel.

-Si, ya no me duele mucho-

A la tarde, los tres se fueron al hospital a ver como estaba Murdoc, tenía una pierna lastimada, asi que no podria caminar por algunos días. Noodle sentía un vuelco en el estomago al verlo en la cama del hospital. Murdoc se había percatado de ello.

-No me mires así, no voy a morir, por el momento- murmuró Murdoc que a escondidas busca un cigarro.

-¿Y como sigues de la pierna?- dijo 2D que da unas palmaditas de la pierna vendada de Murdoc lo cual este lanza un grito de dolor.

-Si no fuera por que estoy en cama te romperia a ti la pierna-

-Lo siento- 2D se aleja rapidamente de la cama con miedo.

-Venimos a ver como estabas y asi es como nos tratas- contestó Russel ante la mirada amenazante del satanista y la mirada miedosa del peliazul.

-¡¡¡¡Y como quieres que este si anoche tuve que enfrentarme a tantos zombies y miren como me dejaron!!!!-

En ese momento una enfermera entra en la habitacion pidiendo silencio. Murdoc se sentía ya impaciente, ¿cuando podria dejar ese hospital?, si no fuera por ese zombie que le habia roto la pierna no estuviera allí, pero lo hizo para poder salvar la vida de Noodle, tenía que tener en mente que su sacrificio valió la pena, ya que Noodle estaba bien.

-Fue culpa mia, lo siento Murdoc-san- replicó Noodle que estaba muy mal por que Murdoc se sentía así.

-Sabes que no tienes la culpa- decía Murdoc mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

Una enferma entra y Murdoc apaga rapidamente su cigarrillo, le dijo a los tres visitantes que se salieran, ellos salen mientras que a Murdoc le iban a inyectar una dosis contra el dolor, lo cual le dolió bastante ya que era una aguja muy grande.

Semanas despues, Murdoc ya habia salido del hospital, al parecer todavía con su pierna enyesada, pero podía caminar con unas muletas, lo único dificil, era que ya no podria golpear a 2D cuando estuviera de pie ya que apenas podria sostenerse, 2D trataba de darle sus animos, Murdoc tenia ya ganas de partirle la cara, entonces siente que se tropieza y cae, Noodle que habia pasado por el pasillo, lo levanta junto con 2D.

-Tendrias que practicar con eso Murdoc-san- le sugirió Noodle terminando de levantarlo.

-Creo que tienes razón con eso-

Con esto Murdoc se retira como puede.

-Cielos Noodle, no entiendo como haces para que Muds se comporte asi contigo- observó 2D, quizas era por que le debia tanto desde que Murdoc fue a rescatarla en el Hell Hole.

-Lo se 2D-kun, ha estado actuando extraño desde que salió del hospital- todo era cuestion de tiempo, solamente habia que esperar.

Al dia siguiente, Murdoc estaba en la sala mirando la tele el canal de Play Boy, cuando siente que Noodle va entrando cambia rapidamente de canal.

-¿Podras componer tu parte de las canciones con tu pierna asi? Por que siempre lo haces de pie-

-Tratare lo que pueda amor-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aqui continuo con mi fic, tarde, por que no se me ocurria nada, tengo tantos fics que escribo, jeje, como saben, Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

Los planes

Durante el ensayo, Murdoc tuvo que hacer algunas parte sentado, ya que Russel le había aconsejado que seria mejor descansar su pierna, no lo pudo convencer de no ser por Noodle, algunas partes la habían hecho mal y otras no tenia buena afinación, hace mucho que no tocaban, tenían que volver a recordar como eran el ritmo y todo de las canciones que iban a tocar para la ultima presentación que harían antes de salir el tercer disco.

Después del ensayo, Murdoc recibió una llamada de Jaime, planeaba una reunión junto con Damon donde hablarían los tres sobre los planes del tercer disco, pero ni 2D, ni Russel ni mucho menos Noodle debían enterarse, tenia que quedar entre ellos, él les había dicho si seria posible que fuera en Kong, ya que no quería salir a la calle con muletas, solo tenia que ideárselas para sacar a los demás de Kong. Así que después de la llamada fue a buscar a Noodle, la encontró en la sala jugando cartas con 2D, ya que

-¿No estarán pensando en salir a la ciudad?-

-Pensábamos en salir mas tarde Murdoc-san- le respondió Noodle- ¿Por qué?-.

-Por nada-

Al ver Murdoc como 2D le daba un beso en la mejilla sintió algo extraño que le hervía por dentro, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que sentía? A Noodle siempre la había querido como una hija, ¿seria que estaba sintiendo algo mas?¿No buscaba mas que eso? Imposible, o tal vez si, ya no era la misma niña de antes, había crecido y era toda una señorita, desde que fue a rescatarla, ahora la veía de un modo diferente.

Pero ella amaba a 2D, no creía que seria posible que una jovencita como ella amara a un hombre de unos cuarenta y cuatro años, ella siempre lo vería a él como un padre, al igual que Russel, este siempre la había cuidado desde pequeña.

-Oye Muds, ¿No te cansas un poco de estar todo el tiempo de pie?-

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando a Noodle, claro que 2D no lo notó, el muy tonto, por suerte para Murdoc.

-Iré a avisarle a Russel-san para que nos acompañe a la ciudad-

Noodle sale de la sala, rozando sin querer con el brazo de Murdoc, este siente una corriente recogerle, se va hacia el sillón y se sienta lejos de 2D.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros Muds?- le preguntó 2D queriendo saber si el también quería salir.

-No face-ache, con mi pierna así no puedo andar bien-

-Ya le avísame, vámonos 2D- decía Noodle mientras entraba a la sala.

-Seguro amor-

2D le toma de la mano a Noodle saliendo los dos de allí. ''Amor'' esa palabra retumbaba en los oídos de Murdoc, siempre le decía así a Noodle, pero ella lo tomaba por cariño, en cambio con 2D era por que se amaban, de solo pensar eso le enojaba.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se fue hacia allá con dificultad y la abre, entrando Damon y Jaime al instante, se reunieron en la sala de instrumentos.

-Bueno, ¿Cuáles son las ideas que tienen en mente?- les preguntó Murdoc a los ''jefes'' por asi decirlo.

-Bien, estábamos pensando en algo diferente- contestó Damon- Van a tener que mudarse a otra parte-

Esto le sorprendió mucho a Murdoc, ¿mudarse a otra parte?

-Veras Murdoc- esta vez quien habló fue Jaime- Los Kong Estudios ya no me parecen un buen lugar, como que esta perdiendo el flujo, necesitamos algo que sea mejor, con el mismo estilo-

Murdoc lo recapacitó por un momento, aceptó la idea y les dijo que el mismo se encargaría de buscar ese sitio.

-Hay algo mas, es acerca de Noodle-

-¿Qué pasa con Noodle?-

Le entró mas la curiosidad sobre el plan que tenían sobre Noodle.

-Quizás esto ponga en decepción a los fans, pero tienes que hacerles creer que nunca sacaste a Noodle del infierno-.

Esto si fue un enorme balde de agua fría para Murdoc.

-¡¿Por qué razón haría eso?!-

Tanto Damon como Jaime se ríen.

-Todo es por el plan- murmuró Jaime.

-Hasta el mas mínimo detalle- concluyó Jaime- Y todo esto pasará después del concierto que darán-.

-Si ella se entera, no le gustara para nada-

Luego de haber terminado con la charla, ambos hombres se fueron dejando a Murdoc completamente solo, ahora tendría que pensar de donde sacaría el dinero, pero eso seria después.

Mientras estaba en la cocina tomándose una cerveza, pensaba en por que tardaban los demás, sobre todo pensaba en Noodle, se paso una mano por su cabeza queriendo evitar eso, ¿Por qué tenia que pensar en Noodle? El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose lo hizo reaccionar de sus pensamientos. Noodle entra en la cocina mostrando un nuevo atuendo.

-Ya llegamos Murdoc-san-

-Hombre, ¿has estado bebiendo en nuestra ausencia?- quiso saber Russel mientras llenaba el refrigerador con comida que había comprado en el mercado ya que casi no había.

Las cosas siguieron su mismo rumbo después, aunque en algún momento del día, Murdoc casi le da a 2D con una botella de vidrio cuando lo vio abrazándose con Noodle, no tuvo que dar explicaciones, Russel presentía de que algo le estaba pasando al bajista y no lo quería contar.

* * *

**Esto es desde mi punto de vista de lo pudo pasar con lo del tercer disco y eso, por que yo pienso que Noodle debe de regresar o quizás fue que todo estaba planeado, nolose, no soy psíquica para saber si esto fue lo que en realidad paso, solo es una teoría que deduje. Tuve que cambiarlo un poco por Plastic Beach por su puesto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me tarde demasiado lo se, tengo que confesar una cosa, este fic no lo tenia preparado, solo tenia hecho el primer capitulo y he tenido que matarme pensando ideas para hacer, lo siguientes, sera muy corto, pero espero cuadrar bien. Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

Solo un pequeño beso

La noche se estaba acercando, Russel se había ido a dormir rápidamente ya que tanto comer le dio por tener sueño, 2D se dirigió a su habitación, Murdoc decidió quedarse en la sala viendo la televisión mientras bebía, ese día ya le habían quitado su yeso de la pierna, ahora podría volver a caminar sin esas condenadas muletas. Muy pronto se haría su ultimo concierto para iniciar el tercer disco, era la primera vez que se sentía preocupado, ¿Cómo se lo tomarían cuando se enteraran?¿Como se lo tomaría Noodle? Otra vez estaba pensando en Noodle ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, debía dejar de hacerlo, ya eso lo hacia sentir como loco.

-¿Murdoc-san?-

Esa voz, de solo escucharla le hizo estremecerse por un momento, pero aun así se calmó y sus ojos se posaron hacia donde provenía la voz, ahí estaba Noodle parada en la entrada de la sala. Se veía demasiado cansada y traía puesto una pijama de dos piezas.

-¿Qué te ocurre Noodle?-

-No puedo dormir, tengo pesadillas, ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta que me entre el sueño?-

En ese momento no sabia que responder, cuando le hizo esa pregunta, sintió esa extraña sensación de nuevo, ahora se encontraba mirando detalladamente a Noodle, su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, su pelo violáceo que cubría sus ojos.

Noodle pensaba que el efecto del cansancio le hacían ver cosas, por que por un momento había visto a Murdoc como si éste la estuviera desnudando con la mirada.

-Ven aquí pequeña, puedes acompañarme hasta que te vuelva a pegar sueño-

Ella se sentó a su lado mirando la tele, Murdoc trataba de lo posible de disimular un poco de lo que sentía al tener a Noodle a su lado, ella se había dormido horas después, sin darse cuenta que se había recostado al lado del bajista, él se quedó por unos momentos contemplándola, se veía tan tierna dormida, ¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¿Seria posible que ese sentimiento que estaba sintiendo era…amor? Imposible, tal vez un amor de padre hacia una hija, pero nunca pensó que seria mas que eso.

Decidió no pensar mas en eso y llevó entre sus brazos a Noodle hasta su cuarto, se sentía tan bien llevar ese pequeño cuerpo tan delicado **(N/A: que cursi me he vuelto), **recorriendo los pasillos de Kong hasta llegar a la habitación de la nipona, con cuidado abre la puerta y entra, sabe que no le gusta que entren a su habitación, pero como esta dormida no se dará cuenta. La recostó en su cama, cubriéndola después con una manta, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando miró de nuevo a Noodle dormida.

Lentamente se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente, esta se movió un momento pero aun seguía dormida para alivio de Murdoc, asi que se fue de la habitación para irse a su Winni, mañana tenia mucho trabajo que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos fueron a desayunar, a Murdoc se le notaba una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque solo fuera un pequeño beso, igual le habia gustado.

-Anoche soñé contigo 2D-kun- contaba Noodle a 2D- Hubo un momento en el que tu me besaste-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Noodle-

Despues de que todos hubieran desayunado, Murdoc ordenó que todos fueran a ensayar, durante el ensayo, en el momento en que ensayaban Feel Goog Inc. cuando Noodle tocaba su solo de guitarra acustica, él se le quedó mirando sin darse cuenta de que Russel estaba observando tambien la escena.

''Espero que no sea lo que pienso'' pensó Russel contemplando como Noodle terminaba su solo.

-¿Como estuve?-

-Maravillosa Noodle-

* * *

**Tal vez muy cortito lo se, cuando acabe de estudiar por que tengo examenes la proxima semana, vere que puedo hacer, nunca crei que recibiera muchos rewiews por tan solo 2 capitulos, como que tendre que retrasar los fics mas seguido. Agradecimientos a:**

**Hime-Murasaki**

**Shi-P-Dream**

**Nudoru-chan**

**Luna gotica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lamento la tardanza, estuve estudiando para examenes, pero por fin estoy de vaciones y puedo continuar escribiendo fan fics, como saben, Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

Quiero que seamos algo mas

Durante algunos días, Murdoc estaba ocupado arreglando las cosas para el tercer disco, ya había encontrado un lugar perfecto donde seria su nuevo "hogar", ahora solo faltaba conseguir el dinero para poder pagarlo y eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

Ese día, siguiendo unas instrucciones de Jaime, se fue de los Estudios Kong a quien sabe donde. En su ausencia, se preguntaba a donde habría ido, Russel pensó que habría ido a la ciudad a parrandear, ese mujeriego nunca cambiará, mientras que Noodle se divertía con 2D, aunque había ocasiones en que la nipona se preguntaba por que Murdoc se había ido sin avisar a donde.

-2D-kun, ¿Qué crees que Murdoc-san estará haciendo?-

-No lose amor, lo sabremos cuando vuelva-

Las horas seguían y los tres integrantes solo se pusieron a ver televisión, hasta que cayó la noche, Noodle y 2D se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos, Russel decidió esperar a Murdoc para que diera explicaciones, pero a eso de las cinco de la madrugada ya le estaba pegando sueño, así que no tuvo de otra mas que irse a dormir.

La puerta principal de Kong se abre, dejando pasar a Murdoc que nunca creyó que se tardaría mas de la cuenta, por suerte los zombis no lo atraparon, bajando hacia el Carpark se metió en su Winni ocultando una bolsa que había traído consigo. Luego se fue hacia arriba a buscar una cerveza.

-Murdoc-san, ya volviste-

Murdoc se voltea al escuchar la voz soñolienta de Noodle, quien había salido de su cuarto al escuchar ruidos, otra vez esa extraña sensación lo estaba invadiendo, sus impulsos por decir lo que sentía en esos momentos no irían a contenerse por mucho mas tiempo, se va acercando hacia ella hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca.

-Noodle, te quiero- dice él casi en un susurro.

-Lo se Murdoc-san, se que me quieres como a una hija-

-No pequeña, es más que eso-

Agarra su rostro delicadamente y roza sus labios con los suyos, cuando se separa Noodle lo mira con asombro.

-¿Murdoc-san, que estas haciendo?-

-Demostrar el sentimiento que estoy teniendo por ti desde que te salve del Hell Hole-

Murdoc trata de besarla otra vez pero ella lo aleja.

-Murdoc-san, no podemos ser lo que tu quieres- manifestó Noodle- Yo te quiero como si fueras mi segundo padre, además, sabes que amo a 2D-kun-

-No se que le habrás visto a ese face-ache-

Noodle estaba por irse, pero Murdoc la detiene agarrándola de los brazos.

-Amor, quiero que seamos algo mas, no me conformo que seamos padre e hija-

Quiere besarla de nuevo pero ella se suelta y le da una cachetada a Murdoc y se va corriendo, él solo veía como su pequeña se estaba hiendo, le daba coraje lo que había pasado, nunca creyó que Noodle lo rechazaría de esa manera, todo por estar enamorada de 2D, pero se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible hasta el fin de la vida si así fuera.

Noodle había corrido hasta llegar a su habitación donde se tumba en su cama llorando amargamente, había querido a Murdoc como a un padre, nunca creyó que le haría eso, decirle que la quería como algo mas, le dolía mucho, no sabia que hacer si algo mas pasaba. Quería que todo fuera una pesadilla, que lo escucho fuera pura mentira, que nada hubiera pasado, pero desgraciadamente, eso nunca ocurriría.

Murdoc se fue a su Winnebago, estaba tan furioso que aventó lo primero que veía hacia un lado, hasta su cuervo Cortez estaba extrañado por la actitud de su amo, él no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?-

Se recuesta en su cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando en Noodle, en lo mucho que había crecido, en lo hermosa que se veía y de lo que le daba cuando la veía cerca de 2D.

* * *

**Ahora las cosas parecen complicarse entre Murdoc y Noodle, pero que pasara con 2D? Ya veremos.**

**Saben, ya estoy tomando la idea de tardarme en mis fics mas seguido**

**Agradecimientos por comentarios a:**

**Shi-P-Dream**

**Noodle-KoroKoro**

**Hime-Murasaki**

**Amuria H**

**Hazuto Matsuri-San**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento mucho la espera, no tenia ideas para el fic y tenia otras cosas pendientes que hacer, pero aqui voy con otro capitulo, como ya saben, Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion**

* * *

Un beso y una amenaza

-Noodle, abre la puerta- decía 2D mientras golpeaba la puerta de Noodle

-No, no voy a salir-

-Por favor Noods, te estamos esperando para desayunar, sabes que todos desayunamos juntos- seguía insistiendo 2D.

-No tengo hambre-

No siguió insistiendo, así que fue a la cocina a avisarles a Russel y a Murdoc que Noodle no iría a desayunar, en cuanto llegó a la cocina se sentó en la mesa y anuncio la noticia, cosa que hizo enfadar al satanista, pero el afroamericano estaba extrañado de la actitud de Noodle, algo le había pasado, él lo presentía. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Murdoc iba a ver la tele cuando Russel lo detiene.

-¿Tu sabes por que Noodle esta así?- le pregunto entre un tono de serio y molesto, en sus ojos se notaba una molestia como ninguna.

-No se, pero no siempre tienes que culparme a mi de todo-.

-¿Te debo recordar todas las cosas que has hecho desde que se hizo la banda?-

-Ehh, no…Pero no tengo nada que ver con lo que pasa a Noodle- mintió Murdoc, aunque sabia que con Russel no era bueno mintiendo.

Pasó de largo a Russel y se fue a sala a ver su canal favorito, pero no dejaba de pensar en Noodle, solo esperaba que saliera Noodle de su habitación para poder hablarle. Entonces, observo en el pasillo a 2D con una bandeja de desayuno.

-¿A dónde vas con eso face-ache?- le pregunto Murdoc asomándose desde la sala.

-A la habitación de Noodle, como no ha desayunado, le llevo el desayuno a su habitación, fue idea de Russel-.

Sigue caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Noodle y toca la puerta, no recibe respuesta, toca de nuevo, nada, al no recibir respuesta, deja la bandeja en el suelo y se va. Minutos después cuando Noodle abre la puerta, ve la bandeja en el suelo con el desayuno y una nota, recoge la bandeja entrando otra vez a su habitación, como estaba muy hambrienta, devora rápidamente el desayuno, abre la nota y esta decía: _"Esta noche en el pasillo, deseo hablar contigo. 2D"._

Lo que no sabia es que hace minutos, Murdoc había dejado la nota en el desayuno luego de que 2D se fuera y estuviera lo mas lejos posible, esperaba que se creyera la nota, no esperaba que reconociera que esa no era la letra de 2D. Las horas para esperar a que cayera la noche fueron eternas, al caer, Murdoc se dirige al lugar del encuentro, esperando a que Noodle apareciera, estaba muy desesperado hasta que oyó pasos por el pasillo, Noodle se estaba acercando.

-Noodle, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Dónde esta 2D-kun?-

-No vendrá, fui yo quien escribió la nota- confesó Murdoc- Fue la única manera de sacarte-

Noodle se estaba hiendo del pasillo pero Murdoc la agarra y la aprisiona contra la pared.

-Debemos hablar Noodle-

-No quiero. Dejame en paz a mi y a 2D-kun, lo estas maltratando demasiado-

- Lo que deje o no deje de hacer con el face-ache, no es asunto tuyo-

-¡Si lo es, es mi novio y no quiero que le hagas mas daño de lo que tu le haces! ¡Ahora suéltame!-

Noodle trataba de liberarse del agarre de Murdoc, pero no podía por mas que no intentaba.

-Entiende Murdoc-san, que lo nuestro es amor de padre e hija, no podemos ser algo mas- replico Noodle mientras las lagrimas le salían de los ojos. El satanista sentía un vuelco en el corazón al verla así, la amaba y ella no parecía entenderlo, la quería a su lado y haría lo posible por hacerlo.

-Dejare de molestarlo- decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a Noodle- Bueno, solo menos de lo debido-.

-¿En serio Murdoc-san?-

-Con una sola condición-

-¿Cuál será?-

Murdoc se acerca hacia el rostro de Noodle, directamente a sus labios que los va besando suavemente. A Noodle le corrieron lagrimas en los ojos ¿Ese era el precio que tenia que pagar para que 2D no fuera lastimado hasta morir? ¿Un beso? Un precio muy alto para ella, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no podía hacer nada para poder detener esto. Murdoc se separa terminando el beso escuchando como Noodle respiraba agitadamente, se veía tan linda estando indefensa.

-¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!-

Los gritos de Russel hicieron que Murdoc se apartara de Noodle, el afroamericano se acercaba peligrosamente como un toro hacia el satanista, Noodle intentó calmarlo, no quería ver como Russel iría a golpearlo, conociéndolo, de seguro Murdoc acabaría en un hospital, o peor, en un funeral.

-Lo siento Noods, pero esto es entre Murdoc y yo, vete a tu habitación- dijo Russel con una voz autoritaria.

Ella se fue sin poder decir nada, a esto Murdoc se fue corriendo mientras era perseguido por Russel, hasta que logra alcanzarlo y logra darle un golpe dejándole un ojo morado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Noodle?- le interrogó molestamente mostrando sus puños.

-¿Cuánto viste?-

-Lo suficiente para saber que te has vuelto mal de la cabeza, nunca creí que le hicieras eso a Noodle-

-Es que hasta yo mismo me sorprendo que la ame no como hija, sino como algo mas-

Otro golpe por parte de Russel que lo tiro al suelo y otros cuantos mas.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué tuviste que meter a Noodle como otra mas de tus aventuras? Ella es como nuestra hija, bueno, mas yo que tu, por que yo la he cuidado desde muy pequeña-.

-No tienes por que recordármelo-

Cada vez mas a Russel se le subía la furia.

-¿Acaso intentas quitarle otra novia a D? Primero Paula y ahora Noodle. No le hagas esto a los dos, saldrán herido tanto Noods como D-

-¡PUES QUE CULPA TENGO QUE NOODLE YA SEA UNA MUJER! Ha crecido, ya no es una niña-

Russel se tronaba los dedos con la intención de seguir golpeándolo, así que Murdoc con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan se va rápidamente por los pasillos detrás de él venia Russel peligrosamente, hasta que Murdoc consigue dar con el estudio y se encierra allí dentro mientras que Russel trata de derribar la puerta desde afuera, se arrodilla detrás de un sillón por el dolor que sentía de los golpes de Russel.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA!- gritaba Russel mientras seguía golpeándola.

-No importa cuanto me cueste, hare que Noodle me ame- hablaba Murdoc para si mismo en voz baja.

Russel logra derribar la puerta, se acerca hacia Russel y lo agarra fuertemente del cuello, levantándolo del suelo, él intentaba zafarse pero Russel era mas fuerte, cada vez lo apretada mas y casi no le quedaba respiración.

-Escúchame bien. Mas te vale que esto no se repita, si te atreves a tocarla, te juro que no tendré piedad de ti y te aplastare como una horrible cucaracha- amenazo Russel para luego soltarlo salvajemente.

Se fue hacia su habitación molesto dejando a un Murdoc en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente y tosiendo, de vez en cuando se agarraba el cuello por el dolor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento mucho tardarme, es que ya comenze la universidad hace un mes y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, debo estudiar para sacar buenas notas si no mi madre no me dejara jamas usar la compu. Como saben, Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

Dejándola libre

2D estaba en los pasillos dándole besos a Noodle, ella le correspondía pero en su mente no podía olvidar la vergüenza que paso con Murdoc, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta de solo recordarlo, se quedaría callada para no lastimar a 2D, estaba tan feliz con ella. Noodle detiene los besos cuando escucha los pasos de Murdoc acercándose.

-Ustedes dos, tenemos que ensayar para el concierto, quiero que todo sea perfecto-

-Ya vamos Muds- murmuró 2D dirigiéndose con Noodle hacia la sala de instrumentos para ensayar.

Murdoc aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer una llamada, para verificar que los planes que tenían estuvieran saliendo perfectos para después dirigirse a la sala a ensayar.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces Damon? ¿Crees que esto hará que Gorillaz vaya a tener fama? – hablaba Murdoc con teléfono, el dudaba un poco sobre los planes, pero ya no habría marcha atrás, tendría que continuar con esto para llevar a Gorillaz al estrellato.

Luego de un duro ensayo, ya que dentro de algunas semanas se haría el concierto, cada miembro se fue a tomar un descanso, por su puesto que 2D pasó todo el día con Noodle.

-¿Qué te pasa Noodle?- le preguntó después de darle unos cuantos besos.

-¿Por qué la pregunta 2D-kun?-

-Parecieras un poco desanimada cuando nos besamos ¿Ya no me amas?- pregunto con una voz de preocupación y tristeza.

-2D-kun, yo te amo, te amare siempre. Solo que me siento un poco nerviosa por el concierto- mintió, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no pudo continuar la frase, ¿Cómo decirle a él que estaba adolorida por el caso de Murdoc? Si se enteraba, quedaría adolorido.

Russel de vez en cuando vigilaba a Murdoc, después de lo anoche, tendría los ojos encima de él para que no le haga nada a Noodle, esto era demasiado incomodo para Murdoc que hasta deseaba que nunca Russel hubiera metido las narices donde no debía.

Al caer la noche, Murdoc le había puesto unas pastillas para dormir en la comida de Russel, por lo que cuando se quedó dormido se dirigió a la habitación de Noodle donde ella dormitaba, se acerca hacia ella y le agarra cuidadosamente uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo va cortando cuidadosamente con unas tijeras para después guardar el cabello en una bolsa. Antes de irse del cuarto de Noodle, le acaricio su rostro y lo besó.

-Descansa mi princesa- susurró muy bajo Murdoc para no ser escuchado.

Al día siguiente, 2D y Noodle habían salido a la ciudad a dar un paseo juntos, 2D disfrutaba tanto de estar con Noodle y ella ya parecía olvidarse por un momento en la situación en la que estaba y le dedicó una sonrisa a 2D.

Mientras tanto en los estudios Kong, Russel estaba completamente solo, Murdoc se había ido a quien sabe donde, solo esperaba que no haya ido a seguir a 2D y Noodle, así que dedicó a comer, ver la tele y practicar en la batería. Horas después, Noodle y 2D habían regresado a los estudios Kong, Russel les había dicho que Murdoc se había ido y todavía no regresó aún, así que tuvieron que cenar ellos tres sin Murdoc, justamente cuando Russel va recogiendo la mesa, él se aparece en la cocina y va hacia el refrigerador por una cerveza.

-Murdoc-san, sentimos no haberte esperado para cenar-

-No importa Noodle, no tenia hambre de todos modos-

Estaba cayendo la noche cuando Murdoc se topa con 2D que estaba muy feliz por la salida que había tenido con Noodle y mas por que fue a su habitación a darle un beso de buenas noches, al escucharle decir eso, Murdoc le da un golpe en la cara y se va muy molesto a su Winnebago. Cuando llega se tira en la cama, estaba demasiado celoso por como 2D trataba a Noodle y de cómo ella le correspondía ¿Por qué no podía ser él quien recibiera esos besos de Noodle? De alguna manera haría lo posible para que le amara, así fuera a la fuerza.

Al día siguiente, Murdoc estaba en la sala viendo su canal preferido, Russel entra rápidamente y él cambia de canal. Estaba muy serio ese día.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien que?-

-¿Dejaste tu obsesión con Noodle?-

-Si, ya la deje- mintió Murdoc.

-Así me gusta- dijo muy calmado Russel.

Con esto se va de la sala dejando a Murdoc solo, faltaba poco para el concierto, ya todo estaba planeado, nada saldría mal, le había costado demasiado, solo esperaba que valiera la pena y que con esto llevaran a Gorillaz de vuelta a la fama.

Después de una tarde de ensayo para el concierto, 2D iba a ver una película de zombies a la sala, Russel estaría en la cocina preparándose un tentempié, Noodle iría a acompañar a 2D cuando Murdoc la detiene por el brazo.

-Ve esta noche a mi Winnebago Noodle-

-Por favor Murdoc-san, no insistas, te lo pido no como tu guitarrista, si no como la hija que no criaste- le dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué no puedes entender que yo te amo? Quiero que seas solo mia Noodle- insistía Murdoc, en su voz se empezaba a notar una molestia y enojo.

-Tu pareces no comprender Murdoc-san-

Se suelta del agarre y va alejándose de Murdoc, entonces logra escuchar como Murdoc le grita:

-Si no estas esta noche en mi Winnebago, golpeare tanto a 2D que no solo no podrá caminar en días, sino que su cara estará desfigurada-.

Si para conseguir lo que quería debía de chantajearla, así lo haría, Noodle pensaba que podría estar mintiendo, pero conociéndolo podría hacerle de todo a 2D menos matarlo, por que sin su vocalista, no había banda, ella bajó la cabeza y una lagrima rodaba en su mejilla.

-Esta bien. Iré esta noche-

Con tal de que 2D no saliera mas lastimado de lo que Murdoc lo dejaba, estaría dispuesta a sacrificarse por que amaba a 2D y con el amor esta el sacrificio, aunque era una lastima que Murdoc no se diera cuenta de eso.

En la noche, Noodle fue a la Winnebago de Murdoc tal y como acordaron, estaba asustada por lo que iba a ser, la que iba a salir mas lastimada seria ella. Toca la puerta timidamente, Murdoc sale solo con sus pantalones puestos y se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esperaba a que vinieras. Pasa adelante-

Murdoc se aparta para que ella entrara primero, ahora la nipona temblaba de miedo cuando Murdoc cerro la puerta.

Le da un beso en sus labios y se la lleva hacia la cama, continua besandola hasta bajar al cuello, sus manos fueron acariciando su espalda, una de ellas se metio entre la blusa que tenia, entonces la quita rapidamente, en su cara se reflejaba el horror, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?" pensó Murdoc"De repente comenze a sentir que lo estaba haciendo con mi propia hija. No puedo hacerle esto, No puedo".

-Murdoc-san ¿Que te sucede?-

-Perdóname Noodle- dijo Murdoc mientras se alejaba de Noodle- Al darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, tu eres como una hija para mi, no puedo hacerte esto. Eran mis deseos carnales los que me engañaron, eran demasiados fuertes, debo pensar ahora que soy un depravado por querer acostarme contigo a la fuerza-

Noodle trato de acercarse a Murdoc, pero este le detuvo.

-Vete por favor, antes de que me arrepienta-

Noodle se va dirigiéndose a la habitación en donde solo una persona podría darle consuelo que tanto quería, 2D. Toca la puerta unas cuantas veces, hasta que sale 2D un poco soñoliento.

-Noodle ¿Qué te pasa?-

Ella lo abraza fuertemente y llora, se sentía un poco mal por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle. 2D le acaricia el cabello tratando de calmarla y le seca sus lágrimas.

-Tranquila Noodle, dime que es lo que te pasa-

Quería contarle lo que había pasado con Murdoc, pero decidió callárselo al verle su carita de preocupación y de ternura. Era mejor que nunca supiera lo que pasó.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche 2D-kun?-

-Claro que si-

Ambos se acostaron en la cama de 2D y éste le acariciaba su mejilla a Noodle, para luego besarla, al principio la nipona todavía no se le quitaba de la cabeza lo que había pasado con Murdoc, pero poco a poco se le fue olvidando y abrazó a 2D para profundizar el beso, se separaron un poco para poder respirar, sintiendo el aliento del otro tan cerca.

-2D-kun. Te amo-

-También te amo Noodle.

Se entregaron el uno al otro con tal pasión y olvidando todos sus problemas. Horas después, cuando se quedaron dormidos, Murdoc fue a mirar si Noodle había ido a la habitación, ya que minutos antes fue a su habitación y no estaba. Al verlos juntos, decidió cerrar la puerta, era mejor que ella estuviera con 2D, era mejor dejarla libre, se fue a su Winni y bebió unos cuantos tragos de cerveza para poder olvidar todo.

* * *

**Tal vez algunos esperaban algo mas que esto, pero asi es como se me ocurrio, ojala que haya valido la espera. Bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento la tardanza, es que como estoy en la universidad tengo que esforzarme mucho para sacar buenas notas, de seguro algunos extrañaban tanto este fic, al fin se me ocurrio algo para continuar, lo malo es que sera el capitulo final. Sorry, ya no tengo nada en la cabeza.**

**Gorillaz no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

La ultima promesa

Noodle despierta respirando agitadamente, había tenido una terrible pesadilla, todo era muy confuso, en el sueño había visto como era arrastrada de vuelta al infierno por una extraña figura con mascara de oxigeno le pareció tan real a pesar de ser un sueño y al despertar sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-¿Estas bien amor?- preguntó preocupado el peliazul.

-Estoy bien 2D-kun-

Se levantaron para luego vestirse e ir hacia arriba a desayunar, seguramente Russel ya se había levantado a hacer el desayuno. Estaban en lo cierto, cuando llegaron a la cocina Russel estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Russel-san-

-¿Dónde esta Muds?-

-De seguro sigue dormido- opinó Russel- Yo mejor desayuno ahora mismo, tengo mucha hambre-

Comenzaron a desayunar sin el bajista, Noodle pensaba en alguna manera de poder hablar con Murdoc, aun no se recuperaba por completo de lo que había pasado anoche.

Murdoc se levanto muy tarde ese día debido a que tenía una resaca muy fuerte por todo el alcohol que tomó la noche anterior, buscó su camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la colocó, abre la puerta de su Winni y sale directo hacia la cocina.

Recorriendo el pasillo se consigue con Noodle que se detiene al verlo.

-Murdoc-san- la nipona intentó tomarle el rostro pero una de las manos de Murdoc se lo impidió.

-Déjame solo-

Continúa su camino hacia la cocina dejando a la nipona allí parada, confundida y sin saber que hacer. Al llegar el satanista a la cocina Russel se estaba preparando su segundo sándwich del día.

-Que dolor de cabeza- se quejaba Murdoc sentándose en una de las sillas.

-¿Tomaste demasiado anoche?-

-Eso no es tu problema gordo-

-Damon llamó hace horas, dijo que quería hablar contigo algo sobre el concierto-

-Gracias por informarme-dijo Murdoc de mala gana.

Se va de la cocina y se dirige hacia el ascensor, oprime el botón para bajar; el ascensor tardó unos minutos en llegar y cuando lo hizo dentro del ascensor se encuentra Noodle el satanista entra sin mirar a la nipona y oprime el botón para ir abajo.

-Murdoc-san tengo que hablar contigo en privado, esta noche veme en la azotea-

El ascensor llega a su destino y Murdoc sale del ascensor pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Noodle ¿Hablar en privado en la azotea? Le parecía muy extraño que ella quisiera hablar por él después de que casi la viola. Al menos lo averiguaría esa noche.

Al llegar la noche, Murdoc estaba terminando de hablar por teléfono con Damon sobre los planes para el concierto y para el disco, todo saldría perfecto y nadie impediría que eso ocurriera; Gorillaz después de estar ausentes volverían a tener la fama que alguna vez tuvieron.

Cuando terminó de arreglar las cosas con Damon, se fue hacia la azotea para la charla que tendría con Noodle ¿De que quería hablar Noodle? ¿Sera de lo que estuvo apunto de hacerle? Varias preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza del por que Noodle lo cito en la azotea en la noche hasta llegar a su destino. Espera a que llegue sentándose en el borde de la azotea observando la noche que se formaba alrededor, saca de su bolsillo un cigarro y lo enciende.

Noodle llega a la azotea minutos después, se va acercando lentamente hacia el satanista que terminaba su cigarro, se sentía muy nerviosa no por lo que le iba a decir sino en como reaccionaria.

-¿Murdoc-san?-

El satanista voltea al escuchar su nombre, observa como la nipona se va acercando hasta sentarse a su lado lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso. La mirada que le daba la nipona era una que se reflejaba la tristeza y la suplica.

-¿Y para que querías que viniera?- pregunto el satanista rompiendo ese silencio que había.

-Pues...anoche...-

-Por favor, no me hagas recordar ese momento- le interrumpió Murdoc.

-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres-

Se hizo un largo silencio después de eso, sólo se intercambiaban miradas por unos segundos y luego miraban hacia al frente, hasta que por fin la nipona respiro profundamente y se dispuso a hablar, unas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por su mejilla.

-Siempre te veré como un padre aunque no lo quieras, aunque no me hayas criado tanto como lo hizo Russel-san pero me protegiste y me salvaste del infierno-

-Lo se muy bien- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Yo pensé que sentía algo mas que el amor de un padre hacia ti, pero me equivoque... Es que al ver que eres ya una mujer...No se...Despertó mis instintos carnales...Si no me hubiera detenido, no se que hubiera pasado-

-Lo que hiciste no lo hubiera hecho otra persona-

No sabia si fue por impulso, pero de un momento a otro Noodle había agarrado la mano de Murdoc para luego recargar su cabeza encima de su hombro.

-Si te pido algo ¿Lo harías?-

-De acuerdo- respondió Murdoc secamente- Lo que sea-

-¿Me prometes que no dejaras que me hagan daño y que nada malo me pasará?-

Eso no se lo esperaba Murdoc, pensaba que sería alguna otra cosa así que tuvo que pensarlo primero antes de poder darle la respuesta que tanto esperaba Noodle con ansias.

-Te lo prometo-

Le acaricia la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente.

-Ya vete a dormir, mañana tenemos un concierto que hacer-

-Gracias Murdoc-san-

Le da un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse e irse rápidamente de la azotea feliz como una niña que acaba de recibir un regalo de su padre.

Cuando llega a su habitación, alguien por detrás se le aparece, un extraño ser cubierto de negro con mascara de oxigeno quien va acercándose a Noodle hasta cubrirla en una niebla negra y desaparecer junto con ella.

Murdoc iba bajando hasta llegar a su Winni cuando escucha los gritos de Noodle llamándola desde más abajo hasta donde estaba el Hell Hole.

-No puede ser-

Se va desesperadamente hacia abajo corriendo por esos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta donde estaban las calderas y una escalera que conducía hacia la ubicación del Hell Hole. Pasa hasta llegar a las escaleras donde ve a Noodle tratando de agarrarse del barandal de las escaleras en un intento de no ser llevaba dentro de ese agujero que llevaba al infierno, sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que unos largos brazos que pertenecían al ser con mascara de oxigeno trataban de llevársela hacia adentro. Murdoc estaba demasiado espantado por lo que veía, ese ser conocido como Sun Moon Star o Boogieman se estaba llevando a su Noodle al infierno.

-¡NOOODLEEE!-

-¡MURDOC-SAAN, AYUDAMEE!-

Murdoc la agarraba fuertemente por el brazo tratando de jalarla hacia adelante mientras que son su otro brazo se agarraba del barandal, sus esfuerzos eran en vano debido a que los brazos de Sun Moon Star jalaban mucho más fuerte. Mientras mas intentaba sacar a Noodle mas fuerte se hacia, la mano de Noodle se le fue resbalando hasta soltarse del agarre de Murdoc y caer dentro del Hell Hole a lo que se fue cerrando y desaparece por completo.

Desesperando va hacia donde estaba el Hell Hole y cava con la vaga esperanza de poder volver abrir el Hell Hole pero lo único que había era solo tierra y en el aire el olor a azufre que había dejado ese agujero antes de desaparecer, baja la cabeza ya rendido, con las manos llenas de tierra de tanto cavar. Se quedo allí quieto por varios minutos,

-Lo siento Noodle-

Golpea fuertemente la pared, estaba molesto consigo mismo le prometió a Noodle que nada le pasaría y ahora ella volvía a caer en el infierno, ese no era parte del plan que tenía con Damon y Jamie, el plan original era que durante del concierto provocaría un desastre y dejaría inconsciente a Noodle y Damon se encargaría de esconderla y explicarle la situación para la llegada del tercer disco. Ahora todo parecía perdido.

¿Que les diría a Russel y 2D? ¿Como se lo tomarían cuando supieran que Noodle había vuelto al infierno y esta vez no podrá sacarla?

Al día siguiente Murdoc hizo lo posible para que Russel no notara la ausencia de Noodle. Durante el desayuno el afroamericano se preguntaba por que Noodle no había venido a desayunar.

-No la molestes, ella sigue dormida, se desveló anoche-mintió- No vayas a despertarla, sabes que no le gusta que entren a su habitación-.

-Yo iré entonces- intervino 2D.

-¡NO! Es decir, déjala que descanse face-ache-

Cambió de tema para que el peliazul no siguiera insistiendo tanto mientras que Russel miraba a Murdoc y notaba que algo extraño le estaba pasando, parecía como si estuviera nervioso por algo, no dejaba de temblarle las manos y siempre cambiaba de tema cada vez que mencionaban a Noodle.

Llegó la hora de irse para hacer el concierto, Murdoc les pidió a Russel y 2D que se adelantaran para llegar al concierto que después Noodle y él los alcanzaba.

-Lo que pasa es que sigue dormida-

Russel sospechaba que había algo extraño en todo esto pero se limitó a hacerle caso por esa vez, tanto el peliazul como el afroamericano se fueron para el lugar donde se haría el concierto. Al llegar, les explicaron a Damon y Jamie que Murdoc y Noodle llegarían mas tarde, ellos pensaron que seguramente Murdoc le estaba explicando a Noodle el plan aunque claramente le habían dicho que no dijera nada.

-Va a regarla toda- murmuró Damon- Seguro ya le ha dicho algo a Noodle antes de tiempo-.

Pero en ningún momento vieron a Murdoc y Noodle.

2D y Russel se preguntaban que estaba pasando, la gente comenzaba a agitarse y los de seguridad no podrían hacer mucho.

-Russ, Muds y Noodle desaparecieron- dijo 2D después de buscarlos por todas partes.

-Damon y Jamie también lo hicieron y mi kit de batería también desapareció-

Todo fue un desastre, en el escenario las luces se cayeron, había humo por todas partes que casi no podían respirar y hubo un gran corto circuito que hizo que los aparatos dejaran de funcionar. El concierto jamás se hizo.

…

Pasaron los días y todos comenzaron a creer en los rumores que fueron surgiendo durante la llegada del tercer disco: Plastic Beach. Los fans creyeron que Noodle de verdad nunca había sido rescatada del infierno, lo cual llevó a una gran decepción, 2D y Russel tomaron caminos diferentes, para ellos ya Gorillaz había muerto.

Murdoc en alguna parte terminaba de construir a la Cyborg Noodle, siguió parte del plan tal y como habían dicho Damon y Jamie. Ahora solo debería traer a 2D de vuelta después de hallarlo primero claro esta; pero muy dentro de él solo deseaba que Noodle regresara. No le importaba cuanto parecido tuviera la Cyborg con Noodle ni que tuviera sus mismas habilidades de guitarrista, jamás reemplazaría dentro de su corazón a la Noodle que amó como si fuera su hija.

-Primero hare los planes del tercer disco y luego hare lo imposible para rescatarte de nuevo Noodle- se decía para si mismo terminando los últimos toques para la Cyborg.

Aunque quien sabe si cuando Noodle regrese se vuelva a aparecer otro Triangulo amoroso.

FIN

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento que haya sido largo, es que no calcule bien si tenía que ponerlo en dos partes.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Hime-Murasaki: Por ser la primera que me mando un review y por apoyarme en hacerlo.**

**Nudoru-chan: tus comentarios eran cortos pero me agradaron mucho.**

**Shi-P-Dream: en darme ánimos para que continuara.**

**Noodle Fox: su suplica de continuar me ha hecho querer seguirlo.**

**Asuka Yagami: aunque solo hayan sido pocos comentarios, presiento que lo las leído hasta el final.**

**Noodle Kokoro: fueron pocos los comentarios, pero igual los acepto.**

**Amuria H: aunque solo haya sido uno, me gusta mucho ver que alguien mas le gusta mi historia.**

**Hazuto Matsuri-San: que bueno que te haya alegrado el dia como dijiste en uno de tus reviews.**

**Selene-Cullen: igual solo fue uno, pero todos cuentan.**

**gabiiii981: como dije antes, todos cuentan aunque sea solo un comentario.**

**Noodle5522: que bueno que te pareciera bueno.**

**Utau Hoshina: vaya, tus insistencias como olvidarlas, me hicieron seguir tal y como pediste.**

**Freedragon: igual aunque fuera uno, cuenta, que bueno que te parecio apropiado el final de mi capitulo 6.**

**25 reviews en total he recibido en este fic antes de poner el final, haber a cuantos review llega con el final. Se aceptan peticiones, criticas si son buenas si son malas fuera.**


End file.
